icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kittygirl7878
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marissa Benson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 01:44, June 30, 2010 Quotes In order to have no space between the lines, you have to switch to source mode (right button on top of the edit window), leave no free lines between the lines of a quote and enter at the end of every line. You also can write everything in one line and insert the whenever you want to start a new line, but that makes it confusing if you want to edit the quotes later. Mak23686 18:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) iPromise Not To Tell summary (Cam) It was good to start off with, but I mainly have two hints for you: #Analysis things like this are usually written in present tense. #You have to focus on what´s important for Cam; it doesn´t matter if they give Principal Franklin a microwave, the important thing is that Carly lies to him for Sam´s sake; it doesn´t hurt to leave out unimportant details. But as I said, basically, it was quite okay. Mak23686 15:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Remove pictures If you want to have a picture deleted completely, just give me a link to it, then I´ll delete it. Mak23686 17:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo :P lawl being totally random Hi! (Yes, you have no idea who I am. I have no idea who you are. teehee) 7th grader? Ooosh, 1 year from turning into an official teenager, then? :D Yay! Ahhhh, I love Freddie too :) But no as much as I love Sam. Okay, so she's a little hard to love, but I read this awesome (and dark) (and angsty) fanfiction that totally turned me into TEAM SAM PUCKETT :3 And I'm not much of a Carly enthusiast as well. She's just so...perfect. And perfect does not go well with me in my dictionary. Like, why does the perfect girl always get the guy? -_- ...Anyway Sedddieeee <3 Spam <3 <3 <3 <3 Jathan... <3 (Okay, better Jathan than Niranda) Removing categories Simply start editing a page, then you can remove the categories at the bottom of the edit page. Mak23686 15:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: video click: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKNquU8a7D8 I think it's really awsome! :) Oh, cool! Haha, it's true, I love her more than anything. Since I'm on several wikis, I know about userboxes, but didn't know this wiki had 'em! Thanks! Lord Rapter 00:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Explanation The question you asked on 'Innuendo' about Spencer's last word to Sam after she slams her locker door on him; it is a slang word meaning when a girl loves a guy very much she takes his body part into her mouth. Ask here whatever else you want to know. Do you go to a regular school, private school, or homeschooled? Katydidit 00:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) "Smashing it" comment Trying to put this delicately, Trudi wanted to make-out (make love) with Spencer on the couch, way more than just kissing. So, with both on the couch with their weight together and very physical actions when moving fast together it could break the couch some more. Not necessarily smashing it like with a bat, but just by themselves and their own actions. I'm not sure if you understand exactly what Trudi is implying, but it's when two people want to express how much they love each other they use up a lot of energy getting as close as a guy and girl can be because they naturally 'fit' together. Katydidit 00:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) "Lets go break it some more" It means they do THIS 1.. Katydidit 15:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: question Nah, I don't really ship anything(except Jate of course. <3) I enjoy iCarly because, well, it's entertaining and funny. And of course because Jennette's in it. XD Lord Rapter 19:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: question Nah, I ended up giving that one a miss. I had some friends over, and we mostly wanted to play Xbox and stuff. An episode about only shipping just isn't my thing. =P But I was reading about some of the upcoming eps on this wiki, and I'm rather excited to see those. Lord Rapter 11:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Spencer's quote In iStart a Fanwar, Spencer is ('innuendo') referring to this. Katydidit 00:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello That I do. I haven't written any fanfiction for either pairing b/c I haven't had the time, with school and all. Not to mention I'm not very good with plot ideas XD. have you been reading Roxas82's cam fic? Femslash-addict 17:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanficiton I think it's really good. If you really cam then you should consider reading; she has a link to it in her blog. :) Femslash-addict 20:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) iHeart Art Spencer: Should I use more here? Joyner: Don't ask me! You use as much as you need! Spencer: But I want your opinion! Joyner: You don't need my opinion! Spencer: I crave it! (iHeart Art) It's not as much as an innuendo, but more of a funny moment where, if you hear it, you think something...'mature'. I guess it sounds like Spencer/Joyner are...um...well, it sound like they're touching each other in intimate ways. IamaSMRTperson Iama SMRT person 11:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:wow No, I found it while browsing on google looking for Cam pictures :D Sabrina Weigand 22:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Innuendo on iSaFW I want to see that part of it again to see if Carly was referring to Freddie and Spencer. Katydidit 03:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) re: poll You switch to source mode (upper right corner of the edit window), and then you write Headline Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 ... Last Option Mak23686 04:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I apologize again for the error Kittygirl7878, I apologize again for my error. You didn't do 'spamming' and I removed the warning from your page. Keep up the good work! Katydidit 18:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: paring of the boys Well if Carly and Sam dated, I wouldnt probably want Freddie to date Wendy, if she ever came back. and Spencer, I want him to date Cruistacia, wish Tasha would come back because I want Gibby to stay with Tasha :) jennetteswagg 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Freddie Hmm...you have a point there. But I still think Freddie overreacted because it's just a first kiss. It's not the end of the world, or something. But I guess, if he didn't overreact the kiss wouldn't have happened, which is true. I really never thought of that. Thanks! Seddiegirl98 01:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 hey this is athena11and i just wanted to say hello i am just trying to find people and greet them!!! I also looove freddie and hate when sam is mean to him but she is still a good character!! well hope you write back [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 19:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah it is rare isnt is well is there anybody that you know that is also like that that has a wiki?? oh and go to my user page and sign my friends list it is a rare time you will be the first one!! [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 21:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:same gender no no, I said I wouldn't care if it happen, well if i didn't, thats what I mean't jennetteswagg 21:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC)